


Senses

by fubuki_ice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Introspection, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Pining, Senses, only for the last several paragraphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fubuki_ice/pseuds/fubuki_ice
Summary: Losing one of five senses would only cause people being unable to understand the full beauty of the Earth, and Kageyama couldn’t be gladder that he wasn’t the one that was deemed to suffer in such a way.Basically a fic that revolves around the five senses in regards to how Kageyama feels for Hinata.





	Senses

Sight, Touch, Hear, Smell and Taste, the five senses that are considered as a human’s traits, are the precious things that we never valued to have since the day of birth. Losing one of them would only cause ourselves unable to understand the full beauty of the Earth, and Kageyama couldn’t be gladder that he wasn’t the one that was deemed to suffer in such a way.

In terms of suffer, he sure as hell did, the moment he was known as the King of the Court since Junior High. He was a selfish and obnoxious brat that only listened to a nod to his commands and what he wanted to hear. He thought he was a genius, a perfectionist that ruled the court as soon as the tip of his fingers came in contact with the ball, and without him, the whole team would collapse.

It was the moment that the ground cracked between the area he was trying to toss the ball allowed him to realize that he had truly lost sight of what was in front of him in the first place. His teammates, those who gave him chance after chance during every available match, and now they seemed so close, but yet so far.

 _When was the last time that I got to taste a satisfied victory?_ Kageyama thought, setting the ball towards the wall in his courtyard. This time, it did not bounced towards him, instead, it rolled off several feet away from him on the patches of grass.

He clenched his fist tightly. One more week until he gets to practice at the volleyball court in Karasuno and he could not wait to get a whiff of the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium that held the volleyball nationals, no matter if they were still known as the Fallen Crow.  
\--------------------------------------------

That is, until him and Hinata Shouyou were destined to meet again at the Karasuno volleyball team.

Whenever they meet at school, the changing room, and volleyball court or even during days in the training camp, Hinata’s orange and messy hair always managed to look like…a crow’s nest. It’s not like the dumbass never combed his hair, since he had grabbed his head out of pure annoyance for multiple times and to be honest, it actually feels rather soft and fluffy, in the slightest.

Not to mention that Hinata actually has _orange_ hair. _Orange._ When did that became a natural hair color, or did he actually dye it like that Nekoma setter? It had been a question he’d pondered for a long time, but nevertheless, orange always _does_ suit his personality; a ball of pure sunshine that emits warmth and a punch to his heart whenever Hinata smiles and grins, is what gave him hope for the day.

Not that he would ever admit it or anything, Kageyama thought while sitting on the bus that carried their team from Tokyo, absently twirling the shrimp’s hair all of a sudden without realizing what he had done.

“Kageyama, stop it! It feels ticklish.” Hinata pulled his hand away from his hair he had been dying to touch for some time already, and now he _done_ it.

“Ah, Er-sorry.” He immediately straightened up his posture, hands and attention on his lap. The red-head stretched and covered his mouth, yawning. 

When he soon fell back asleep, Kageyama couldn’t help but raised his hand above the puff of orange hair again.

 _God, why does it feel so nice?_  
\------------------------------------------

And that was the only time he had actively touched him out of pure curiosity, and…accidentally. After that happened, it was all it took for his focus to shift towards Hinata jumping posture for who-knows-how-many times. There had been numerous times where he didn’t aim his toss well, just because of him. How ironic was that?

Whenever he runs in a minus tempo, he’s always soaring to the sky every time he hit the spike like he belonged to the stars with a complete trust to every ball he tossed to him. The moment the ball escaped from his finger tips, those brown eyes of Hinata’s are glued to the ball, just like a wolf aiming for its prey hungrily, eyes flashing in determination, and there it went, flying across the court when it stung his palm like an electric shock as it swept pass the court within seconds

Sure, Hinata always have space for improvement, but it was always an image that stuck in the back of his mind all day. 

“Toss to me again!”

Kageyama sometimes wondered why he could never resist those huge brown orbs of Hinata’s that seemed to be shining in delight, in additional to an innocent grin on his face whenever he demands something from him, most likely being food or volleyball.

“Sure.”

Another ball flew to the opposite side of the court in an instant, and this time, he couldn’t stop noticing the moment the middle blocker lost his wings and was dragged down by the pull of gravity once again, causing a squeaky sound on the floor from continuously practicing throughout the day.

Hinata was a true crow, ready to take flight whenever he needed and always swoop down to an area where everyone least expected to be, at the most surprising time.

Kageyama felt something strange flowing through his veins, and he wasn’t sure if those feelings were simply admiration and excitement.  
\-------------------------------------------------

“Kageyama-“

“Huh?”

“Do I have something on my face?” Hinata tilted his head, confused of Kageyama’s recent behavior. _This isn’t him at all._ He thought. The setter always casts a glare every time he stared at people or any available object, but for some reason, he looked serene and a bit…curious, when it was _him_ who Kageyama’s focusing on during past several weeks. _This is too weird._

“No.” He replied curtly, shifting his attention on elsewhere as he took a sip from the carton of milk.

The conversation ended right there, with both of them eating their box of lunch in a comfortable silence. 

After a while, Kageyama laid his finished bento beside him on the patches of grass, stretching his legs and began to relax himself in the windy weather and basking in the warmth of the sun emitting from the sky, as well as the petit figure beside him. He slowly casted a glance unknowingly to the middle blocker, that is currently relishing in the taste of rice, as he found the usual scenery boring. His orange hair was too hard to look away from, especially when it was fluttering in the breeze and he wondered if the fruity scent coming from a scented shampoo at this moment was simply a pigment of imagination. _It’s not._

 _Did Hinata ever smell this good?_ He neither denied nor confirmed the question buried in his thoughts. He tried to close his eyes to divert his attention to literally anything, anyone but his partner, to no avail. He hated how much Hinata is literally by his side over the volleyball court for every available second, he hated how much the dumbass grins like a dork, he _hated_ how much his thoughts were filled with nothing but him and-

“Kageyama?”

His eyes snapped open, as if his face was smacked by volleyball. “What?”

“You just pulled the patch of grass off the ground…are you really okay?”

A soft _‘Oh’_ escaped from his lips and Kageyama was left with a blank mind, staring at his hand that had just tightened into a fist. _He couldn’t believe that it took him-_

Hinata’s hand was placed above his before he could react, causing the other to flinch. He grabbed his knuckle firmly, grave expression on his face, “Can’t you tell me what’s going on? You’re acting really weird—“

“I’m fine!” Kageyama drew back his hand on instinct, voice ringing a little too loud. “I-I’m totally fine…” He trailed off looking away, feeling grim from everything he’d been trying to compress since Day 1, or Day 2, _who knows._

“No you’re not!” Before he could retort back the opposite, their faces were already distanced by only mere inches, wrists locked away from those small but firm hands, face filled with nothing but dread and determination. “ _Kageyamaaaaa—_ “ Hinata dragged out his name with a delicate voice, until he could felt himself shrinking from the figure that is almost occupying his whole body, “ _Please?_ You trust me, right?”

Hinata’s voice would always be the death of him.

“I-“ He decided to ignore the question that brought an obvious answer. “I like you, dumbass.”  
\-----------------------------------

**+1**

Hinata Shouyou wasn’t sure whether he should be surprised that it was _Kageyama_ who confessed to him during lunch, the fact that Kageyama _confessed_ or that they were both _mutually_ pining for _each other._

He didn't know what to say, or how to react, when all he saw in front of him was Kageyama Tobio’s blushing face, which would probably only happen once in a lifetime.

He blinked in a mindless state. _What even is going-_

“Hinata, dumbass!” Kageyama spluttered, still looking away from him, face red as a cherry. “A-Aren’t you’re supposed to reply me?”

Hinata could feel his stomach churned into a tight coil and he tried to purse his lips to restrain from laughing but to no avail. His shoulders shook with amusement when the setter replied something such truthful, yet spontaneous. 

“Wh-“

“My feeling’s mutual, Bakageyama.”

And that was all it took for them to share their first kiss.

The strawberry milk belonged to Kageyama's tasted bittersweet, but rich nonetheless.


End file.
